godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angra
“Fool. Do you realize how powerful I am?” ~ Angra The Demon King Angra, known as SATAN in the Japanese version, is a fallen angel and the final boss of ''God Hand''. Appearance Angra is best described as a gigantic demon with a vague draconic appearance, his body is almost entirely black, with the exception of his red glowing eyes and innards, he possesses a large pair of wings, multiple horns, & sharp teeth that give him an overall very threatening appearance, he is also easily one of the largest opponents that you can fight in God Hand, to the point where his full body is never shown, as he fights Gene while being suspended in mid-air by a portal. Description The fallen angel who was slain by the Godhand Warrior years ago. He was almost resurrected by Azel, using Olivia's body as a host. Story Legend In the days before time, an angel filled with pride fell from the heavens to a life in exile as the Demon King Angra. Filled with spite and hatred, Angra spearheaded an army of demons and specters to overthrow the world of mortal men. His plan was foiled, a man appeared with the power of god sealed in his arms, and used this power to once again send Angra into exile. The people, grateful that the Angra's threat had subsided, bestowed upon the man the title of Godhand. Legend states: "Although the man is long since gone, a single clan continues to this day to defend the Godhands, and the power held within. Those who possess this power are capable of becoming either god or demon." Summoning After several thousands of years, Angra was once again brought to the mortal realm, where it was defeated by the Godhand. Battle He is the final boss character with two health bars to drain. He battles Gene in his true demon form, which is gigantic, flat with 2 spikes on his tail, which is erected over his head. His head has 2 ram-like horns; he has 2 hands with opposable thumbs; and is covered with dark red scales. He teleports around the edge of the tower top, and attacks by flicking off Gene like a booger, swiping with his right hand, striking the ground in his path with his tail-spikes, and generating an energy ball that fires blades that resemble Gene's 'Shockwave' God Reel attack. He occasionally summons demons that can easily be killed and almost always reveal an item (boost or healing). Angra's most powerful attack is a blast of flame from his mouth, but if you press the circle button when the 'Counter' command appears, Gene performs a jumping ball buster on Angra in the jaw, preventing the attack and leaving Angra stunned for a few moments. The ending cutscene shows Gene slaying Angra with a flying swarm of energy fists. Moves * Mysterious Ray (怪光線 Kaikō-sen) - Angra's eyes will start to glow and will fire two laser shots at you. To avoid this, you need to duck or dodge to the side the second right after he fires them. Dodging this move is a major timing issue. I would suggest ducking if you are close and dodging to the left or right if you are far. You can actually just keep tapping up on the right analog without any sort of timing whatsoever to duck his lasers while up close. *'Deco Pin' (デコピン Dekopin) - (close range) Angra will move his right hand in front of you and try to flick you. Back flip to avoid this. *'Ground Pound' - (close range) Angra will raise his right hand and try to smash you into the concrete. Back flip or dodge to the sides to dodge it. He seems to disappear shortly before doing this move. Listen for the phrase "Death becomes you!" then get ready to dodge. He will not say the phrase all the time though. *'Punch' - (close range) Angra will lean his right arm back then swipe the area in front of him. Try to start back flipping as he begins to lean his arm back and back flip about three times. If you are too close when you see this move coming then unleash your God Hand if you have it build up to avoid taking damage. *'Tacticle Attack' (触覚攻撃 Shokkaku kōgeki) - (distant attack) Angra will put both hands on the ground then pound the ground with his chin. Spikes will come toward you in a sort of shockwave. Dodge to the right or left about three times to avoid this. *'Satan Shockwave' (サタン両断波 Satan Ryōdanha) - (distant attack) Angra will make a fireball in front of him that will shoot three pairs of flame currents. Dodge to the right or left right before they touch Gene to avoid getting hit. You should really stay close to him so you don't have to worry about this move. *'Specter Firing' (悪霊発射 Akuryō Hassha) - Angra will make a fireball in front of him that will spawn a demon then he will send the demon out into the middle to challenge you. Angra will usually stand back and watch as you defeat the demon though he will sometimes attack you with fireballs while you fight the demon. The demon is practically helpless if you just guard break him at least once when you start to attack. With two God Hands, you'll take tons of damage from it. The demon will leave behind some type of item for you. *'Satan Mega Particle Cannon' (サタンメガ粒子砲 Satan Mega Ryūshi-hō) - Angra will charge a powerful blast of energy in his move, and if the prompt for countering it by pressing is not pressed, he will unleash it upon Gene, dealing massive damage. Trivia * During his fight with Gene, Angra is actually emerging halfway from a portal, this is best seen on the back of the cover of the official Japanese strategy guide. * He, the Psychic Midget, and Gorilla Mask are the only boss type enemies with a move that summons extra enemies to the field. * He, Elvis, Belze, and the Little Devil are the only characters in God Hand to have wings. Strategy * Staying close to him all time is a good strategy, but you'll need to dodge more than ever, hit his face until the word "pummel" appear on the screen, then hit CIRCLE repeatedly until Angra's eyes glow, then dodge his moves and repeat, use the Double Shaolin move in some point and the Godhands as much as possible. Gallery Angra portal.png|Angra, emerging from a portal on the back of the Japanese Strategy Guide. Azel <= Stage Bosses => Elvis Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Stage 9 (Final Stage) Category:Antagonist